The present invention relates to a filtering device for producing aromatic extracts from coffee or tea, which device is of the type that includes a filter vessel and a filter bag.
In known filtering devices of the above-mentioned type, the outlet of the filter vessel is in the form of one or a plurality of perforation bores at the lowest point of the filter vessel provided to assure complete emptying of the vessel.
If one or a plurality of outlet bores are disposed at the lowest point of the filter vessel there exists the drawback that upon completion of the filtering proces and after removal of the filtering device from the pot to receive the filtrate, any remaining filtrate will continue to drip outside of the pot and can soil the region around the pot. This is a particular drawback in coffeemakers in which the filtering device is suspended in the machine and remains there after completion of the filtering process since in such a case the remaining filtrate drips onto the surface of the warming plate of the coffeemaker, where it burns in, or scorches.